Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a terminal device, and a non-transitory recording medium recording a control program, and particularly to an image processing apparatus, a terminal device, and a non-transitory data recording medium recording a control program, which utilize an augmented reality technique.
Description of the Related Art
In the case where confidential information is included in a document, the confidential information may not be printed on the document in terms of security. In this case, the document may include a specific mark in place of the above-described confidential information. A user uses a display device such as a wearable display for viewing the document. Specifically, the user uses a photographing device mounted in the display device to take a photograph of the document and display the photographed image. In this case, the display device further adds, at the position of the above-described mark in this photographed image, a virtual image associated with the mark, referred also to as an air tag or the like and showing the above-described confidential information. In other words, by applying the above-described display device to this document, the user can view the document including confidential information.